


Raking Leaves

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTonyTober [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Autumn, Chores, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: When Steve and Tony retired from saving the world, Tony thought Steve would have more time to spend with him. Unfortunately there is still plenty of work to do. Like raking up the leaves...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Kudos: 22





	Raking Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> For day 13 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Autumn

“You know, darling, I could hire people to do this.” Tony says, folding his arms across his chest.

“Oh, no, it’s fine, Tony” Steve says, slowly raking the leaves up into a pile. “I don’t mind”

“It doesn’t look like all that much fun” Tony grumbles.

“It’s okay, really.” He says.

“You could be paying attention to me. I have it on good authority that paying attention to me is 1000% more fun than raking leaves”

Steve bites back a laugh, “I appreciate your concern, but I’m sure I’ll be alright, Tony”

“But what about me, Steve?” Tony cries, tossing his hands up in the air. “What about me?”

“Oh? Well, since you asked. There’s another rake in the shed.” Steve says.

Tony sputters. “I-I didn’t. That’s not what I-”

“The quicker this is done, the sooner I will be free.” Steve says.

Tony’s lips flatten out into a thin line. He can see Tony warring with himself over what to do.

Admitting defeat. Tony closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Fine” Tony grumbles, storming off towards the garden shed.

When Tony is out of sight Steve grins. He knew that’d work.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
